


A Time of Healing

by ColorfulTaper



Series: Breaking Iron Will [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Pepper Potts, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTaper/pseuds/ColorfulTaper
Summary: Peter trying to find the strength he needs for his dad while struggling with his need for revenge. Tony and Steve struggle with the events of Civil War while they try and salvage what is left of their trust and friendship.  Will the Avengers return to the team they once were?  Will Peter confide in Tony about the dark thoughts raging inside him and will Tony be able to save Peter from himself? This will not make much sense if you haven't read "Breaking Iron Will up to Chapter 6"
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Series: Breaking Iron Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Stepping Back From the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, even though I am still hard at work on 'Breaking Iron Will' the first chapter to this ending kept creeping up on me. I figured I would post this first part because I know many of you have been looking forward to the happier ending! I hope you enjoy this much needed Irondad fluff!

~Peter

“One and two and three…” 

  
Peter could hear Sam’s counting, could see him push harshly down on this father’s chest, forcibly trying to restore life to the man. Every second that ticked by without his father breathing felt like an eternity. Every second that his heart didn’t beat, Peter could feel himself hardening, his mind tipping towards the monster that he had been trying to fend off. 

“Sam, it’s been ten minutes.” Bucky started lamely. 

The insinuation took a second to sink in. “No!” Peter screamed looking around the room of people desperately. “Please, you can’t! You promised!”  
Peter crawled forward and grasped his dad’s limped hand and started to pray. He didn’t know who he was praying too or if anyone heard him, all he knew is that if his dad died something in him would follow Tony to the grave.

Sam gave Steve a questioning gaze and then stopped the compressions when Steve gave him a regretful nod. Peter let out a heart wrenching wail throwing himself over his father’s broken body.

“Please don’t leave me! You’re all I have!” Natasha covered her mouth with her hand, tears filling her eyes as she watched the grieving boy in front of her. Peter clung to Tony refusing to release the man, refusing to believe that he was gone. The boy’s body wracked with sobs, his grief filling the prison cell.

Steve brushed at his own tears unable to stanch the flow. He had failed Peter and he had failed Tony. Again. 

“Steve, we have to move him.” Bucky said, laying a sympathetic hand on his friends’ shoulder.

Steve nodded, sucking in a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable fight to remove Peter from Tony’s body. A wisp of movement caught Steve’s attention, shaking his head Steve was certain he had imagined it. Then Tony’s finger’s fluttered with the barest of movements and Steve was certain it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.  
Steve grasped Natasha’s arm drawing her attention to the miracle unfolding in front of them. Natasha raised her head in time to see Tony Stark bring a battered shaking hand off the ground and bury it into his son’s matted brown curls.

Peter gasped when he felt the familiar hand grip his hair in comfort. He almost didn’t dare to let himself hope but Peter couldn’t deny the feeling of the gently rise and fall of the chest underneath him. Peter cautiously raised his head and was met with a familiar grin and tired brown eyes.

“Hey bambino.” Tony’s voice scratched out. “I knew you would come.” 

Peter sobbed, joy and relief surging through him. “Oh my god, I thought you died!” Tony let out a weak, tired chuckle, gently brushing the tears cascading down his son’s pale face. 

“I know champ, but I’m here now and that’s what matters. I’m still with you!” Tony’s voice trailed off his hand falling limply from Peter’s face.  
“Dad!? Dad?!” Peter yelled, shaking his dad, panic welled up when his dad didn’t respond.

Sam could sense Peter’s panic growing. “Peter, you need to calm down.” Peter didn’t seem to hear Sam and continued to call out to his father. Sam motioned for Steve to intervene. Steve understood and gathered the thrashing boy in his arms, pulling the teen from his father

.   
“No, let me go!” Peter cried, trying his hardest to break the super soldiers hold.

  
“Peter, calm down! Your father is still alive. Look, he’s breathing.” Steve felt the teen freeze as Peter followed his direction. “He must have passed out.” Steve continued hoping that Peter would stop struggling and relax. Peter went completely limp, all fight leaving him as he took in the gentle rise and fall of his father’s chest.

~Peter

  
Peter didn’t remember much from then on, the last few day’s exhaustion catching up with him. He recalled Sam and Natasha stabilizing his father before the medics arrived to whisk Tony away to the Med bay at the Compound. He recalled Steve asking him if he could walk. Peter had thought it was a stupid question but when he had tried to move, he had almost collapsed to the ground. Steve had been the only thing that had stopped his face from meeting the floor. 

  
Peter was aware of leaving Ross’s makeshift prison and boarding an ambulance but from there on everything was a blurred and muffled mess. A harsh bright light struck through Peter’s fog making him hiss. He felt himself being pushed into a hard-uncomfortable chair before a warm hand started cleaning and poking at his cuts and bruises. A calm muffled voice reached his ears, but he couldn’t make sense of what the voice was saying. Peter turned his head trying to find the source of the voice.

“….ter….can…hear…e?” Peter could tell it was a woman’s voice talking to him. He saw a blurred figure standing to his right, he blinked trying to get his vision to focus. “….he….shock..”   
Peter blinked harder his vision finally coming into focus. A young blonde woman stood to his right cleaning a cut on his arm. She was dressed in a nurse uniform a stethoscope hanging loosely from her neck. Peter scrunched his nose in confusion, the hospital, he was in a hospital. Peter couldn’t remember when he had arrived at the Med bay and the lapse of memory worried him. 

  
The brightness of the lights in the room seemed to spike and the buzzing voices in the room started to suffocate him. Peter closed his eyes trying to stave off the panic welling up in his chest. Peter felt a warm pair of hands grip his own sending a wave of comfort and security through him. Peter opened his eyes and was greeted with Pepper Pott’s warm smile. Peter could see worry lines etched around her green eyes and her cheeks were slightly damp from previously shed tears.

  
Peter could see her mouth move but no sound reached his ears. He scrunched his eyes and blinked in confusion. Pepper squeezed his hands the warmth of them seeping into his frozen and trembling body. Peter was cold, freezing in fact. He hadn’t registered that until Pepper had taken his hands. Peter could see her frown slightly, turning to the nurse next to her, mouth moving but he was unable to make out what Pepper had said. A moment later a blanket was draped over his trembling shoulders.

  
“Pe…er…I ne….you…listen…” Pepper’s voice started to break through the fog. Peter frowned squeezing her hand to let her know he was trying. Pepper cupped a freezing cheek with a hand at the contact it was like a damn broke. “It’s ok Peter. Shh… breathe honey.” Pepper soothed. “You are in shock Petey, but I need you to breathe for me.”  
Peter took a gulping breath clinging to her like a lifeline. Pepper smiled running a hand over his brown curls. “That’s it Pete, just focus on breathing.” Peter did as he was told, using her touch to ground him.

  
After a few minutes when he was calm enough Peter leaned back from Pepper. “My dad?” He could see a flicker of worry cross the red heads face before it was quickly masked.  
“He is in surgery Peter, there is a lot of damage.” Pepper could see the teen’s breathing start to increase and his hand begin to tremble in her own.

“Peter listen to me.” The CEO said grabbing the boy’s face firmly between her hands. “Your dad is strong; he is too much of a stubborn ass to come this far just to die now. He is in there fighting and he will need us to be there for him when he comes out.” Pepper brushed a tear from the teen’s face. “We need to be strong for him.” Her voice trembled desperate for Peter to hear her and not fall back into himself. “Peter do you understand?” The boy gave Pepper a weak nod just before falling into her, hugging her tightly.

  
“Can you take me to his waiting room?” Pepper looked over to Peter’s nurse. 

  
The nurse nodded. “Keep him calm and warm if he starts hyperventilating or becomes unresponsive bring him back immediately.”

  
“Understood.” Pepper grasped Peter’s hand pulling him to his feet. She led him down a few short hallways before coming to the surgical wing. Once they entered the waiting room the pair found a couch and sank into it. The room was heavy with worry. “How long are they going to be?” Peter whispered his fists balled so tight the knuckles were popped white.

  
Pepper took his hands and rubbed them with her own to relax them. “I don’t know sweetie, I’m hoping they will give us an update soon.” Pepper brushed a curl away from Peter’s bruised face. Her gaze traveled over the boy’s face. In the past few days Peter seemed to have aged years. The potential loss of his father was suffocating the bubbly high-spirited kid that she had come to love as her own. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep Pete, I promise to wake you up when the doctor comes.”

  
Peter shook off the offer. “I can’t even if I wanted to.”

  
Peter sighed. “Peter you look like you could drop at any moment, I really think.”

  
“I said I can’t alright!” Peter snapped then cringed at the look of hurt that flashed a crossed the CEO’s face. Peter hung his head. “If I fall asleep, they will come. The nightmares I mean.” He explained. “I can’t sleep, please don’t ask me too.”

  
Pepper felt her heart break at the teens broken confession. “Ok, Peter. But only until we hear from the doctor. Deal?” Pepper stuck her hand out and Peter smiled. “Deal.” He said tiredly, returning her handshake sealing the agreement.

Pepper and Peter spent the last 7 hours in mostly silence. The rest of the Avengers sat in a separate waiting room giving the pair their space. Pepper was grateful for that. There were still some hurt feelings that she was not ready to face given the current circumstances. Pepper looked down at the exhausted boy resting on her shoulder. She had absentmindedly been combing her fingers through his hair hoping that he would eventually drift off. But the ever-stubborn boy stayed awake eyes glued to the glass doors.

  
Pepper could feel her stomach start to tighten with hunger. She was just considering asking Peter about going to the cafeteria when Peter bolted up.

  
“Someone is coming!”

  
Peter scrambled to his feet as the doctor entered the room. The man greeted the pair with a tired smile. “You must be Peter and Pepper.”

Peter gave a quick nod. “Doc, how is he?”

The doctor sighed reaching up to remove his surgical cap. “Tony Stark is tough as iron. He sustained multiple fractures, burns, lacerations, severe blood loss, and strain on his already weakened heart.” The doctor paused the room was so silent a dropped pin could have been heard. “But through all that Tony Stark will live.”

  
Pepper gasped, happy tears filling her eyes as she pulled Peter into a tight hug. “He’ll have a long road ahead of him but as long as he follows his recovery plan, I can foresee him returning to one hundred percent.”

“Can we see him?” Peter asked. 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, but don’t expect him to wake up. The anesthetic hasn’t completely worn off and we have him on some pretty heavy painkillers.” Peter nodded, he desperately wanted to talk to his father but just being able to see and touch him would be enough for now.

  
Peter and Pepper followed the doctor down the short hallway that led to the recover rooms. The doctor stopped outside of room 2008, he opened the door and gestured to the pair to enter the room. Peter and Pepper let out a collective gasp as they took in the site before them. 

Peter could see the damage done to his dad. Every inch of Tony’s skin was marred by some injury. Deep ugly bruises discolored his olive skin, cuts, and burns mapped out a trail of brutal torture. Dark purple and blue circles engulfed Tony’s eyes and his face was pinched with discomfort. Peter clenched his teeth and felt the dark monster in him cry out for blood and vengeance. It craved for retribution and Peter knew that if Tony didn’t pull through, he would feed the monster.

Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him closer to his dad’s bed. The contact pulling him from the ledge. Peter had to remind himself of the doctors’ words. He said that his dad would pull through. When he reached the bed Peter gently picked up Tony’s bruised hand. “I’m here now dad.” He let out a wet laugh. “You wouldn’t believe who I brought with me.”

  
Pepper threw Peter an amused look from the other side of Tony’s bed. She picked up his other hand careful of the IV. “Tony, I thought I told you I hate job hunting.” She gave a little laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek. “You can’t just go and get kidnapped and almost die. I would have to quit with the mess that would cause.”

  
Peter laughed quietly at her jest even as his heart ached. He wished that his dad would wake up and return Pepper’s banter, he wished he would wake up and reassure them he wouldn’t be dying anytime soon. If he would wake up this nightmare would be over.

Pepper glanced at her watch they had been at the hospital for well over 8 hours. “Peter we should go inform the others and get you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Your dad would want you to take care of yourself.” Pepper tried to coax even though she knew this would be a losing battle. 

Peter shook his head. “I can’t leave, he might wake up.” 

Pepper sighed standing up. “How about I go talk to the others and bring us something back to eat.” Peter nodded, eyes not leaving his father face. “Try and rest while I’m gone.” 

~Pepper

Pepper returned about forty-five minutes later with sandwiches in hand and was greeted with the sweetest picture. Peter had climbed into Tony’s bed and had gently rested his head on Tony’s bandaged chest. Somehow in his unconsciousness Tony had wound his arms around his son. The look of discomfort had left his face. Tony looked at peace while Peter was finally in a deep and restful sleep. 

Pepper smiled. “You both can rest now.” 


	2. Where Do We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a much needed conversation.

It had been a week since they had found Tony. In that time Stark had been in and out of dazed consciousness. It was only yesterday that Pepper had informed him that Tony spent almost the entirety of the day lucid and awake. Steve was desperate to see Tony and talk to him, but he was careful to keep his distance. Peter was being the ultimate bodyguard and though the boy was grateful to the Avengers he was not ready to risk his father’s recovery over their late apologies.

Steve shifted uncomfortable in his sear the crinkling from the plastic cushion breaking the suffocating silence of the room. The captain didn’t know what was keeping him in the hospital waiting room, he felt twitchy and anxious like an assassin was waiting in the shadows. So, he kept his silent vigil until he knew the billionaire was safe. The whirling of mechanical doors alerted Steve, eyes flitting to the door he could see a familiar red head enter the room. Dressed in a business suit and stiletto heels Pepper looked the powerful CEO that she was. Pepper approached Steve, the clicking of her heels echoing in the empty room, exhaustion plain on her face.

“Captain Rogers, good, you’re still here.” Her voice betrayed no emotion causing Steve to raise his tired eyes to meet her. He was prepared for her anger; in fact, he was surprised he hadn’t received it earlier, but this was the first time they had been in a room alone.

Pepper shifted and Steve winced slightly expecting the long overdue slap to the face. Instead Pepper put a gentle had to his cheek and lightly kissed his brow, shocking the soldier to his core.

“Thank you.” She murmured, pulling away.

Steve stared dumbfounded at the woman in front of him. “Why…..After everything…how can you thank me?”

Pepper smiled sadly, plastic crackling as she sank into the seat next to him. Reaching out she gripped his hand in her own. “Believe it or not Steve I don’t hate you.” She ducked her head catching his down cast eyes with her own. “Hear me and trust me when I say this. Tony doesn’t hate you either.”

Steve chocked as he tried to hold back a sob, feelings like relief, confusion, regret, and disbelief flooding through him. He shook his head, hand shaking in Pepper’s. “I’m sorry but I can’t believe that. After everything that I did and took from him, how could he not?”

Pepper sighed softly, wiping gently at a tear rolling down Steve’s cheek. “Well, alright then.” The CEO stood abruptly and extended her hand to the captain. “Best you go ask him yourself.”  
Steve’s eyes popped wide in surprise. Pepper couldn’t be serious, could she? She certainly looked serious. Raking his brain Steve couldn’t think of a reason why Pepper would mess with him like this. Or maybe this was Tony’s way to get him alone to yell at him, he deserved that he supposed. “Are you sure? Peter has made it clear that no one other than you and him should visit.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at that. “Peter is just as neurotic and overprotective as his father. Besides Tony has been asking for you specifically.” Pepper gestured to her extended hand again and this time the soldier accepted. She gave it a small reassuring squeeze before leading him through the whirling doors to Tony’s room.

Outside the room the soldier halted his steps, his enhanced senses picking up the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the smell of antiseptic and blood. It was all becoming real in that moment and he felt a small wave of panic creeping in. Tony was on the other side of that door laying in a hospital bed. A bed that he helped put him in.  
Doubt replaced the panic and Steve stepped away from the door. Pepper paused looking back at Steve. She could see the inner turmoil raging within him. “It’s ok Steve, you can do this.” Pepper squeezed his hand. “You both need this now more than ever to heal the wounds you’ve been carrying for so long.”

Steve could understand her logic, unfortunately that didn’t make this any less easy. Taking a shuddering breath, he glanced one last time at Pepper. She gave him an encouraging smile before opening the door and he stepped inside.

His heart was racing as he slowly moved into the room where a hanging curtain obscured his view. Stopping just behind the curtain Steve peered around to get a look at Tony. Tony sat propped up by pillows gazing out the window. Steve thought the man looked good considering the recent torture the man had just endured.

Tony was still pale, but his eyes were bright and full of life. Bandages covered his arms and forehead. The bulge if his torso indicated that his abdomen and back were just as heavily bandaged. What skin was visible was painted by brutal bruises. Steve could only imagine the pain the genius was in, he wished he could take if for him.

“How long do you plan on lurking in the shadows, Capsicle? I know I am handsome and all, but I hate to break your heart, I have a fiery fiancée that I don’t think you want to mess with.” 

Tony’s voice broke some of the tension, driving Steve the rest of the way into the room. “Hey, Tony, it’s good to see you.”

Tony snorted, a slight grin crossing his split lips. “I find that hard to believe since you look like I just kicked your favorite puppy.”

Steve shuffled his feet stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Well you know, we didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.”

“The best of terms.” Tony murmured, eyes drifting back towards the window, seemingly lost in thought. The beeping of the monitor seeming to tick along with mounting tension of the room. “You must mean when you left me to freeze to death in an abandoned bunker with an open chest wound.”

There it was the elephant in the room. Steve had been prepared for it but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “Yeah, that. Tony I just want to say,”

Tony raised his hand halting Steve’s rushed explanation. “I forgive you.” Steve’s mouth dropped open in shock. Tony would have laughed at his ridiculous expression if this were any other situation. “It took a long ass time I must admit but it’s true.” 

Steve snapped his mouth shut as he stumbled back falling into a chair. “I don’t understand how or why.”

Tony ran a tired hand over his face sinking further into his pillows. “Anger takes a lot of time and energy. I have a family that needs all of me and mostly I’m tired of being angry all the time. After a while I realized it wasn’t anger, I was feeling it was hurt.” Tony watched Steve hoping that he would understand. The super soldier still looked shocked and weary. Tony noticed that the man in front of him seemed older and sadder. The guilt was written plainly all over him, yet Tony couldn’t find any satisfaction in it.

“You said we would do this together, that we were a team.” Tony continued, emotion bleeding into his words. “I know I could have handled the situation differently, but you were shoot first ask questions later. You didn’t trust me enough to process the situation, to grieve. You didn’t stop long enough to check the damage you left behind. I forgive you Steve, but I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Tears were steadily falling now, and Steve could feel his chest heaving. “I know I messed up. I didn’t think there was time, everything was happening so fast.” Steve rushed out trying to get Tony to understand his point of view during that time. “Tony, I had to help him, after everything we have been through, I owed him. He is my friend, my family."

The last few words hit Tony hard, pain curling in his chest. The genius closed his eyes breathing deeply trying desperately to hold onto his calm. Tony had known from the beginning how Steve had viewed his wayward friend. What he hadn’t known was what lengths Steve would go to protect him. Tony thought back to their first argument when Steve had accused him of being reckless and putting the lives of others in danger. He had told Tony that he wouldn’t be the guy to make the sacrificing play. It was almost comical that almost everything he had hated about Tony in that moment he had done himself. Steve’s head snapped up as Tony’s sad laugh echoed through the room. It was a broken sound that held hurt and a twinge of bitterness. “I was your family too, at least you were mine. I though saving the world together twice at least constituted us as friends.” 

Steve felt those words as a punch to the gut. “Tony, you are my friend.”

Tony shook his head sadly. “If that were true, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now having this conversation.”

Steve bawled his hands into fists. Tony had a point no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He couldn’t explain why he hadn’t been able to trust Tony that day. He had rationalized that the genius emotions would have stopped him from saving Bucky but now he wasn’t sure. “So, where do we go from here?”

Sad brown eyes met his own. “I don’t know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Lots of feelings and angst in this chapter! Good news, we are almost to the end of the happy version! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left, I'm think maybe three, but who knows for sure. Next chapter we will get to see Peter for a much needed father-son reunion! Let me know what you guys think, take care!


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first things first, I am terribly sorry! I have had most of this chapter on my computer for almost 2 months and I couldn't figure out where I wanted to take it. In this time I almost lost everything due to an update uninstalling word! (Thank you to my friend Trompy for rescuing me!)

To say that Tony was thankful to be home was a massive understatement, yet he found himself unable to relax. After two weeks in the hospital Tony welcomed the familiar sights and sounds of his home. Everything about the tower was the same yet something in the home had changed, something big. Tony’s eyes flicked to the hallway as that ‘something’ trudged its way from his layer to raid the fridge. The genius watched Peter rummage around the kitchen and then grimaced as pain flared in his rib. Tony was tired of being chained to his couch, his mind dying to do something other than being stationary. But his healing, achy body seemed to crave the comfort of the furniture and would protest loudly if Tony even thought of his beloved lab. Tony sighed sadly and sunk back deeper into the couch, allowing his aching ribs to rest fully on the stacked pillows behind him. 

“You ok, dad?”

Tony startled a little, he hadn’t realized that Peter had noticed him. “Yeah I’m good.” Tony tried to reassure with a grin and a wave of his hand. The man sighed when he noticed his efforts failed.

“Bambi, I promise you I’m fine, my ribs are just achy and it’s making me uncomfortable.”  
Peter nodded and went back to pouring his cereal into a bowl. Tony could tell that his son was on alert now. Peter had remained close to his father, only allowing Tony out of his sight a few hours at a time and those had been met under Peter’s intense displeasure. 

Tony had noticed right away that something in his son had changed. It was almost as if something broke in Peter and had been replaced by a foreign darkness. Tony had often caught a shadow blanketing his son’s face. His once soft, hopeful eyes had been replaced by cold, suspecting glares. Tony didn’t fault Peter for these changes, he would be a fool to assume Peter would go unchanged by recent events. What concerned Tony was the repressed rage that was simmering within Peter. The genius knew all to well what unexpressed rage could do to a person and the horrible wreckage it could leave behind.

Tony’s breath hitched as emotion threatened to choke him. He wanted so much better for Peter. He wanted his son to live a happy and fruitful life, not one full of violence, death, and broken relationships. Tony had tried so hard to make sure Peter was better than him.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Peter set his bowl down on the counter. “Are you in more pain? Should I go get the doctor?”

“No.” Tony hurriedly brushed at his eyes. “I promise I’m ok.” He could see Peter didn’t really believe him, so he motioned for his son to join him. “Pete, could you come sit with me for a moment?”

Peter nodded and grabbed the mug that was sitting next to his cereal. The teen handed it to his father before he took his seat. Tony smelled the contents and smiled. Coffee. Bless him. The genius took a sip to steady himself before he started. “The principal called yesterday.”

Peter’s face darkened a little more and he balled his fists on his knees. Tony drove on. “He said you’ve barely been to class in the past few weeks and you are missing over half of your assignments.”

“So?”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, if you don’t get your butt back to school you aren’t going to graduate!” 

“Graduating doesn’t matter, anymore.” The teen muttered, staring straight at the floor.”

Tony tensed at the unexpected reply. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter? What about college, what about your future?”

Peter shrugged; fists still planted firmly on his knees. “It’s not important anymore.”

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. Just a few week’s ago Peter had been so excited to visit MIT and their talks had revolved around future careers and research opportunities. “What do you mean, how is your education not important?!” 

“I have more important things to worry about, ok!”

“Nothing is more important than your education, Pete.”

“There are many things that are more important dad!” Peter hissed through clenched teeth.

“So, spending your every waking hour looking for the people that hired Ross is worth throwing your entire future away?”

Peter gasped, his head whipping towards his father. Tony knew. How did he find out? Peter had been so careful to cover his tracks. “How?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, but his expression remained hard. “Kid, not much gets passed me, especially when that person lives under my roof.” Peter hung his head, brown curls tumbling over his tired eyes. Tony caught sight of a single tear tracking down the boy’s cheek. “Peter, please, tell me what is going on. I just want to help you, please let me help.”

The boy drew in a shuttering breath his shoulders and arms trembling violently. Peter did not want his dad to see him like this; he didn’t want his dad to know how weak and terrified he was. Tony had raised him to be strong and brave; worthy of being the son of Iron Man.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.” 

Tony blinked in surprise. He had prepared for many different answers, but disappointment was not one of them. “Disappointed? Pete, I’m not sure I understand.”

Tony sounded so kind and sincere and that fueled Peter’s anxiety and frustration. Peter shot up from the couch and began to pace. “I’m scared ok! I have been scared ever since you were taken, and I don’t know what to do! I can’t sleep and I can’t focus knowing that those people are still out there! What if they come back?”

Tony sat back as his son finally exploded. He knew Peter had been repressing his emotions, but he did not know it was this bad. The fear and anguish on his son’s face was tearing his heart out.

“Peter, Pete, hey, look at me son!” Tony reached out and grabbed his son’s hands and pulled him back to the couch. “You don’t need to worry, ok? Steve and the other Avengers are working on finding the rest of Ross’s agents.”

Peter scoffed and shook his head. “Like that makes me feel better.”

“What do you mean?”

Peter’s eyebrows rose. “I’m supposed to put my faith in the people that betrayed you to begin with.” 

Tony pursed his lips as he held in a sigh. “Rogers and I are working some things out. I trust him enough with this.”  
Peter couldn’t believe what his father was saying, after everything those people put him through, how could he be so forgiving? “I’m sorry but its not good enough for me. They don’t care about you the way I do!”

Tony could see that Peter was tittering on the edge and he was struggling to figure out how to pull him back. 

“I’m scared dad, I don’t want to lose you, so I have to do this. I have to protect you.”

Tony reached up and gently brushed a tear from his son’s cheek before enveloping Peter in his arms. Peter trembled violently in his father’s arms, his tears soaking into Tony’s shirt as he clung to the man like a lifeline.

“I’m just so scared.”

“I know son.” Tony murmured as he kissed the brown curls. “We will figure it out.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m scared of me.” The next words spilling out his darkest fears. “If you would have died, I know I would have killed them. Sometimes I still want too.”

Peter could feel his father’s hand on his back freeze its soothing rhythm. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself closer to the man. He did not think he could take his father’s rejection or hear him confirm his fear of being a monster. “Please don’t hate me!”  
This time Tony did let the sigh escape him, but it wasn’t one of disappointment. No, could understand his son’s anger and frustration but it broke his heart that Peter was afraid that his emotions would cause Tony to hate him.

Tony gently pushed Peter away but instead of getting up and yelling at the boy he grabbed his chin firmly and brought his gaze to his own. “Peter look at me and listen to what I am going to say.” Peter nodded and looked at his father through his tears. Emotion was thick in Tony’s voice. “I love you son. Nothing will ever change that. It is ok to feel angry and hateful after everything that happened, what matters is what you do with that emotion. Hunting these people down will change nothing, acting upon your hate won’t change what happened to me. Please do not allow what happened to me take away your joy and love for life Peter. I am still here with you and I want to see you reach your full potential as Peter and Spiderman.”

Peter gripped his father’s hand and sobbed. “How do I let it go? I don’t know how!”

Tony crushed his son back to him. “We will figure it out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously my updating is going to be a little slow with everything that's going on with the world but the good news is there should only be about one to two chapters left on this story! Let me know what you guys think! As always I hope you all are staying safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this will be a multi chapter story. Why am I doing this to myself, you may ask. Steve needs to be able to have his resolution with Tony. Plus I think we all can agree Peter needs to talk to his dad about the darkness he has been flirting with throughout this entire series. And I may have issues with letting go but that's against the point. Thank you all for sticking with me on this fun adventure! P.S Comments give me life!


End file.
